


Don’t think you will forgive you

by wordsinpaper



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 1x07, sad not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you know it’s for the best, right?”<br/>He gulped and looked down, nodding.<br/>“I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t think you will forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> I was a mess after that episode. Well the angst whore in me was radiant, but my heart broke for Connor, because, sweetie, how did you let it get to this point? *sigh* Anyway, this was posted on my tumblr soon after the episode was over and it doesn't really have a title there, but when I got on my computer today, I heard "Prayer In C" by Lilly Wood The Prick and it seemed fitting.

He heard the front door close. He was still sitting on the bed. Exactly where he’s been since he heard Connor’s voice out there.

“Hey, you know it’s for the best, right?”

He gulped and looked down, nodding.

“I know.”

“You deserve better than that,” his friend said, pointing at the door.

“I know.”

“He probably slept with half the town before making his way to your doorstep.”

He choked down a sob.

“I know.”

He got up and moved to the window, his friend sighing behind him.

“You need to let it go,” he heard somewhere behind him, but his attention was somewhere else.

He saw Connor exiting the building, shoulders hunched hesitating on the sidewalk, taking a step toward the entrance door, before circling back.

“I know,” he said, and watched on, surprised, as Connor took the flowers and gently placed them at the bottom of the stairs, instead of throwing them away in anger and frustration. Somehow that hurt even more.

“That guy is trouble. Look at what he’s done to you already.”

He watched as Connor ran a hand through his hair and shook his head before walking away, shoulders and head down.

“I know,” he said one last time before moving away from the window.


End file.
